


Fanart: The Waiting That Happens In The Space Between

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Merlin RPF - Freeform, brolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba">Nympha_Alba</a>'s <a href="http://merlinbb-rpf.livejournal.com/">Merlin RPF Big Bang</a> fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/552192">The Waiting That Happens In The Space Between</a>.</p><p>Content warning/s: spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: The Waiting That Happens In The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Waiting That Happens in the Space Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552192) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



> Disclaimer: The title and chapter headers of this story are taken from poems by Richard Siken.
> 
> View on [LJ](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/68022.html).


End file.
